A new Life
by SarahDiAngelo623
Summary: I left my home in New York city to get away from my jerk of a father. I meet a couple new friends and now I'm at CHB. What awaits me there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second story. I plan on making it a mutli-chapter. It's a cliché how I got to CHB. About halfway through there will be a quest. What about you say? Well you will have to wait and see. MUUUHHAHAHHA! Will be updating frequently. And if you haven't view my other story J Love you guys! (Even if I don't know you) Review Please! **

I know almost every demi-gods story is the same. The one parent they have neglects them and soon the run away. Their satyr comes to save me and they get to camp safely. That happens to me too, but what happens when I get to camp. Who will I meet and where will I go? This is a story of how I got to Camp-Half Blood and started my new beginning.

~One year ago~

It was a usual Saturday night. I was home alone eating my frozen dinner as I finished my summer reading. I know wondering 'Where are your parents?' Well my dad is at work. He's a doctor. A neurosurgeon too be exact, so he's almost never home. When he is home all we do is fight. He doesn't care for me. At all. He has always told me I was never wanted therefore making me a waste of space. He always said I'm a painful memory. I reminded him of mom. She died when I was 2. She was a work the day of 9/11 she was in the building. I don't really have any memories of her. She was a huge workaholic. My nanny was more of a material figure to me than my own mother. But I don't care my family means nothing too me anymore.

I was leaving. I was leaving my house behind. My dad wouldn't care I was gone he probably wouldn't even worry. I would still be going to school, even though I wish I wasn't. You see I never fit in. I'm the nerdy awkward girl that sits in the corner and reads books. At lunch I sketch building or read while I listen to my Broadway music. I always have my homework done on time and all the teachers adore me. I may only be starting my sophomore year but I already have the GPA of the valedictorian of the senior class. I was also a huge theatre junkie. I always watch musicals and plays. Matter of fact I worked as an extra on Broadway. Singing and acting were my passion. But I still loved learning new things more. The library was pretty much my home.

I may only be a 15 year old girl with a hard life ahead of her but if I have my passions and can continue doing what I love I know I'll be okay. I can tell you now it's hard to leave, but I know it must be done. So that night I packed my bags. Bringing almost everything since I'll be staying in New York. I jacked my dad's credit card and didn't even flinch as the door slammed behind me.

I knew I had somewhere to go, Because of Broadway I have many friends. I knew I could call any one of them up and ask if I could crash at their place but there was on friend who I knew was perfect for this task. That friend would be Sydney Cantrell. See she had problems at home too. She's a senior at my high-school, 18, so she had her own apartment. After I walked a couple blocks to her house I made my way up to her apartment number. I knocked on door 615 and stepped back waiting for Sydney to answer. About a minute later the apartment door flew open.

"Hey Sar!" Sydney said. "What are you doing here?" She knew about my situation at home so she wasn't surprised when I told her what I was doing. She let me stay with her and I couldn't be more grateful. After I put my stuff in the extra room I made my way to the living/dining room.

"So what happened this time?" she asked. I sat down next to her on the couch and tucked my legs under me. I took a deep breath and started my story.

"I just couldn't do it anymore." I said with a sigh. "He's never home and even when he was all we do is fight. I'm tired of being called a waste of space by my own father. I don't care for him and he doesn't care for me. I am positive of that. I'm better off without him." I finished my rant expecting Sydney to tell me to go back but instead she told me I can stay as long as I have to.

"Thank you Sydney. I knew I could count on you." I said gratefully.

"It's really no problem." She responded. "If we're going to be roommates is there anything I should know about you?" I laughed at that question.

"Well I often sleepwalk so I wear shoes to bed."(**A/N I had too I love Luna Lovegood too muchJ)** I told her. Of course she laughed as everyone does. But I was dead serious. After that we just watched T.V for a while. Well more like Sydney watched T.V while I thought about my future and what the fates have in store. I soon went to bed thinking about school that would be starting in a week. There was also the new show we would be putting on. That I was excited about. You see we are doing my favorite musical ever 'Les Miserables' I was going to try out for a part his year the role of Eponie. Maybe I should read the book … again . After deciding that I would I feel asleep only to have a nightmare like I do every night.

* * *

The next week went by pretty smoothly. No calls from my dad or anything. I spent most of it at the library studying the content for this school year. I was determined to raise my GPA and take some extra credit classes. I wanted to finish high school early. At this rate I only have a year and a half left. Of course I wanted to finish early too I wanted my own life.

On the stage we had auditions I had a feeling I did pretty good. I and Some girl named Amanda were tied for the role of Epionie. The director just wanted us to both rehearse so they could see how should have the part. I was having fun on stage learning all the words and the vocals. I was really happy for the first time in years. It finally felt as though something in my life was going right.

The day before school started I went shopping. Luckily my dad didn't deactivate his credit card and I could go back to school shopping. I went clothes shopping that being my least favorite thing to do in the whole entire world. I bought a new pair of combat boots a new leather jacket a few pairs and jeans and a couple of plain colored tops. Next I went school supply shopping. Just what I've been waiting for all day. I got new binders, pens, pencils, notebooks, a calculator, and notebook and graph paper. I was walking home when I got a phone call. I pulled it out to find it was my dad. I was shocked but answered anyways.

"Hey dad." I said with a flat tone.

"Sarah. Where have you been?" he asked. I knew he wasn't concerned though.

"Out."

"Well I feel like you should have told me you left." He said with a tone of authority.

"Well I didn't think you really cared."

"No I didn't. I'm just making sure you're going to school." He said.

"I'll have you know I am." I replied.

"Okay. Well bye." I hung up right after that not even bothering to say bye back.

"I hate you too." I said to my phone. That was the last time I ever talked to my dad. I was so angry with him. But then again that conversation went exactly as I planned he didn't even say 'I love you' or 'I miss you. Not even a 'I was worried sick.' Nope not from my dad, all he wanted is to make sure I'm going to school. Inconsiderate ass. So as I've said before I am so happy I left that house.

That night I took a shower and packed up all my school stuff in my school bag. I ran lines with Sydney for a while before I went to bed. I was excited for this school year. I knew it wouldn't be any different but I was happy it was starting. Because the quicker it starts the quicker it ends. And all I wanted it to do was end.

I wish I had time to enjoy my normal life. Because two weeks from now it would be completely different.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

I'm so sorry to inform you guys I will not be writing anymore. Don't get me wrong I love fanfiction and I love sharing my ideas, but I feel like I need to work on my writing and find inspiration to actually type up a chapter. ha. I might update again but I don't know how soon that will be. I'm so sorry for those who have been reading and were hoping for an update and got this stupid AN instead. Don't give up on me yet. I might still have something in me! And while your at it go check out BrianaValdez167's page! Until next time BYE !


End file.
